Fearless
by fire1water6
Summary: One girl steps up and changes everyones evening, including one Shane Gray.


Uno-Shot

Mitchie was waiting patiently for Connect 3's concert to begin. She and Caitlyn had gotten tickets for this concert as soon as the tickets went on sale. Mitchie really liked Connect 3. They were one of her favorite bands but she was seriously rethinking it as everyone waited for Connect 3 to come out and begin singing. They had been waiting for ten minutes.

Mitchie all of a sudden had a marvelous idea. She walked to the stage and asked the security guard, "Can I please go through the gate?"

She motioned towards the gate pleadingly. The guard gave in and let her go through the gate. Mitchie found a microphone quickly. She took a huge breath and ran onto the stage. "Hey everyone, are you guys tired of waiting?"

She heard a huge yell of yes. "Well then help me out. Ok this side you will scream Connect…" she pointed to the right, "and this side will scream 3…" she pointed at the left, "and anyone in the center will yell which ever part you want but you all have to yell a part if you want them to come out. Ok ready…"

She points to her right and gets a "connect" back at her. "Well that was good but I think you could have been louder. Ok…"

She points to her left and gets a loud "3" back. "Hmm I think that my left was louder than my right, let's keep going though."

She points to her right and after they get done yelling she points to her left. She continues doing it, "Keep going until they come out."

She keeps pointing at the sides while walking backwards. As soon as she got to the stairs, she ran down them. She put the mic back where she found it and slowly counted down in a whisper that was loud enough the guard could hear it and as soon as she hit zero Connect 3 came out. The guard looked at her confused but let her back through the gate when she asked. Mitchie hurried back to Caitlyn.

Once she got to Caitlyn, Mitchie heard her say "Mitchie you had the whole crowd going. It was as if the boys themselves were the ones doing it."

Mitchie just breathed deeply then smiled and joined the mindset of the people around her. When she did look up at the boys on stage she noticed them al looking at her, even after they started singing.

Jason and Nate looked over at her periodically as though she could possibly be gone when they looked again. It was Shane who truly made her uncomfortable. He was staring at her and she understood its meaning but didn't want to do it. Little did she know but he already had a plan that involved her. Near the end of the concert Mitchie was enjoying herself even though she knew Shane was still staring at her.

Shane said "Ok everyone this one is the last song but I need the girl from earlier to come back on the stage. So if you see her anywhere near you please get her to this…"he pointed to his left "…side where the guard is waving."

The guard who let her on the stage began waving. All the girls looked around them. Caitlyn gave Mitchie an evil smile. "Caitlyn, No!"

Caitlyn screamed "Here she is!"

Caitlyn then proceeded to push her to the guard. Everyone moved out of their way as they walked to the guard. Shane smiles, he knew they were friends by how they had been acting throughout the concert. As soon as the guard had Mitchie, Shane said "Thank you all for your participation. Here is the last song."

They sang their last song then grabbed Mitchie and pulled her back on stage. They handed her a mic and went behind her so she couldn't get off stage. Mitchie sighed but said into her mic "Thanks for helping me get them out and please drive home safely. If you didn't drive here tell whoever drove you to drive safely home. Good night everyone."

Mitchie waved then turned to the boys blocking her in. They all had solemn looks on their faces but Shane cracked first and gave Mitchie a grin that made her melt. She let out a small grin. Shane grabbed her hand and pulled her backstage. He turned and said "Ok so you know who I am and I think you are amazing. You were able to get a crowd riled up and they weren't even here for you and I would like to know your name so I can ask you out properly but…"

Mitchie stopped his rambling and said "Mitchie Torres and I would love to go out with you." They smiled at each other. Both glad that Connect 3 was late…even though it was Shanes fault that they were late…stupid kid had to finish straightening his hair.

* * *

Authors note: Hey so if you read this you should review so i know what people think of it. It doesnt matter it is good or bad. I'll take it all. :)

I own nothing but the plotline.


End file.
